Forever
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: "You are hereby now the property of Prince Kohler. Any form of objection will be punished. Please step into the carriage now, sorcerer." Pairings: DenNor, SuFin, NedDen{Only if you squint}.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: DenNor**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary: "You are hereby now the property of Prince Kohler. Any form of objection will be punished." Was this a blessing or a curse?**

Forever

" _You are hereby now the property of Prince Kohler. Any form of objection will be punished. Please step into the carriage now, sorcerer."_

" _No! You have no right to do this!"_

" _Any form of objection will be punished."_

XOXO

Lukas sat up in bed and looked around himself. From what he could tell, he was in one of the many bedrooms in the royal palace. He had half-expected to be rotting away in the dungeons or awaiting to be burned at the stake. Nothing like waking up in a comfortable bed ever had crossed his mind. Chains were still wrapped around his ankles and wrists, preventing him from using any ounce of magic. He was terrified. If he wasn't arrested to be a prisoner or executed for having magic, then what was he arrested for? And what did it even mean to be a property of the Prince? It all seemed to strange. He was a magic wielder; shouldn't he have been lit up by now? What were they waiting for?

* * *

" _Hey, guys. So I couldn't sleep again and I wrote another story. LOL, guess who the prince is?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Two

The fear coursing through him was nothing like he had ever felt before. He was only eighteen, was he truly going to die? There was so much life hadn't offered or given him yet. There was so much he hadn't experienced, like love or the happiness he was desperately seeking. All he ever did was run and run from hordes of witch hunters, and now he was finally caught. Was this going to be the end of him? Was he really going to walk into that courtyard and be burned at the stake? The very thought terrified him! He had witnessed other magic wielders like himself being burned alive. The smell of roasting flesh and smoke lingered with him for years. And the screams of his fellow sorcerers and sorceresses dying in agony was etched into him like scar. He had tried to block it out, tried to un-hear it, but the cries were earsplitting. The image was even worse. Red flames dancing wildly, crowds of people cheering, and the burning bodies of his kind was unbearable. And now it was finally his turn to be burned at the stake, wasn't it? The Kingdom of Prince Kohler could be no different, could it?

He remembered the first time he had stepped into the Prince's Kingdom, the happiness that rushed into him was unfathomable. The courtyard was free of witch burning stakes. The air smelt of flowers and sweet pastries instead of smoke and burning flesh. But overall, he felt like he was home and done with running. So why was he arrested? Wasn't the Prince's Kingdom supposed to be his safe haven from the horrors of his past? Was he really going to be the first sorcerer to burn at the stake in the Prince's Kingdom?

XOXO

The bedroom door opened and Lukas backed away to the farthest corner of the bed. An elderly man, the general who had arrested him and a maid walked inside. Lukas wished he could disappear right then and there. No one had seen him like this; no one had seen his tears. He practically loathed himself at the moment. They had taken his staff, chained his wrists to prevent hand magic, chained his ankles to prevent any form of walking or crawling, and even robbed him of the ability to wipe away his own tears. No one had ever seen him this defenseless and weak.

"Sorcerer Lukas, we're so very sorry. We would have left you in peace if it weren't for the circumstances we have fallen under," the elderly man said, taking a step closer to the bed. "I am the Royal Adviser to Prince Kohler. A pleasure to finally meet you, dear boy."

"You address me with respect. Why? I am a sorcerer, am I not?" Lukas asked tears still wet on his cheeks.

"I have heard many tales about you. You're deadly reputation earns you our respect. And I when heard you were in our Prince's Kingdom; I had to take the opportunity. Sorcerer Lukas, you're the only one who can help us," the elderly man said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Help you? I thought I was captured to be burned at the stake for sheer amusement," Lukas said, his chains clinking together.

"What, of course not! We captured you for our Prince. And we won't release you until you have helped him. You see, he has been poisoned and is on deaths bed. We have tried everything, but the poison isn't normal. You're the only one, who can save him, I'm sure of it. Please bring him back to health and you will be freed," the royal adviser.

"Prince Kohler is dying?" Lukas asked, finally realizing why he was taken.

"Yes, and he is on deaths door. We will grant you freedom and anything in return just save him! He is the only heir to the throne and if he dies so does the kingdom," the royal adviser screamed.

"Alright, I'll help him, but I can't do it if I'm chained and not allowed to use my magic," Lukas said raising his cuffed wrists. "It would also be more helpful if my staff was returned as well."

"Fine, we'll free you of the bindings and return your staff, but a metal ankle band will be on you just in case you try to escape. It allows us to track your location," the elderly man said, turning to look at the maid. "She will help you dress and take you to the Prince so you can begin your work. Thank you, Sorcerer Lukas and if you need anything just ask me."

Lukas stared down at his cuffs as they were being taken off of him by the general. He wasn't terrified of being burned at the stake now. Instead, ee was terrified that he might not being able to save the Prince. Lukas did have a deadly reputation of slaughtering witch hunters and monsters, but that was it. His reputation was _deadly_ not heroic.

* * *

 _"Tell me what you think. And we're going to be meeting cutie Matthias in the next chapter! Smiles and kisses!"  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Three

His dress was dark blue and trimmed with beautiful gold designs along the hems. It covered his entire body, to his wrists all the way down to his ankles. His dress also came with a dark blue hat that clipped into his hair to prevent it from failing. The maid had insisted the dress was designed only just for him by the Royal Tailor himself, but Lukas had his doubts. His outfit just seemed too girly to him, but everyone said it suited him, because he was slender and pretty like a girl. Lukas did like their compliments and the way the dress looked on him, but he would never admit it out loud.

"Sorcerer Lukas, are you ready to _see_ Prince Kohler?" the maid asked, dropping her hands from his hair.

Lukas turned away from the mirror and pinned his stare at the maid. The way she had worded her sentence bothered him, but he chose to dismiss it. "Yes, but I have question. Am I the only sorcerer in the castle?"

The maid nodded politely and opened the bedroom door for him. Lukas picked up his staff, and followed the maid out of the bedroom. He was deeply worried. The Royal Adviser and everyone else in the Prince's castle had deep faith him. They truly believed he could cure and save their only heir to the throne. Though, Lukas didn't have the same faith in himself as everyone else did. He was known to destroy anyone and anything that stood in his way, not save them.

XOXO

The maid finally stopped at a two door bedroom, and bowed slightly at the knights guarding it. "The Prince is right this way. Please come inside, and the Royal Physician will give you a brief summary of the Prince's current health," a knight said, opening one of the doors and stepping aside to let Lukas enter.

The Prince's bedroom was extremely spacious and cluttered with battle equipment. Thrown about here and there were axes, swords, and armor. On the walls hung various shields and portraits of the castle, while the floor adorned large battle axes and swords. Lukas almost wanted to say 'So typical', but froze when his eyes glanced over the _sleeping_ Prince on the bed. He had never actually seen the Prince before, not once since he came to the kingdom. The Prince had golden wild locks sticking up in many directions, tanned skin from the sun, and the expression of being in pain. Lukas walked over to the bed and peered down at the Prince. Upon closer inspection, Lukas saw the Prince was really in pain; gold eyebrows were furrowed together in distress, eyes were clenched shut tight, and lips were curled in a frown. He almost wanted to reach out and comfort the Prince, to stroke away the pained look on the Prince's handsome face, but immediately stopped himself when he heard footsteps coming his way.

The bedroom door opened and the general from earlier with a much shorter man walked inside. "I see you met our Prince already. Let me introduce myself, I'm the Royal Physician, Tino. And you already met General Berwald, I hope you two are on good terms after the whole arrest encounter." he said, bouncing up to Lukas's side. "So what do you think? Can you help Matthias? Oh, please tell me you can! I tried everything and every medicine from almost every kingdom out there, but nothing cures him. Tell me you can fix what medical cannot!"

Lukas took a step away from the Royal Physician, but only regretted it when Tino grabbed both of his hands and peered into his eyes, waiting for an answer. "I will try my best to cure your Prince, but don't expect miracles in just a day. So I need you to tell me everything you know about this strange poison and his health." he said, gently squeezing Tino's hands and slipping out of the other's grip.

"It started two weeks ago. Matthias suddenly started to decline his usually day to day activities, such as horseback riding and training with Berwald. We tried to persuade him to take up his duties and stop being lazy, but he flat out refused. Berwald literally had to drag him out of bed and throw him on top of his horse. Matthias finally agreed, but he refused to race like he usually did, so Berwald and Matthias instead trotted around the forest. That is when Matthias said something strange. He said his strength was leaving him and he felt weak. He admitted that picking up his axe was becoming harder and harder for him to do," Tino said, burying his face into his hands. "Matthias then fainted and fell off his horse. And since then no one has been able to wake him up. Oh God, I feel so guilty! How did I not see the signs? And I'm his doctor!"

Lukas nodded and walked over the Prince's desk, which was now his for the remainder. To his delight, the desk was already stocked with his spell books, alchemy set, and potions from his home. "You two call the Prince by his first name?"

Tino walked over to him and gazed down at the spell book in wonder. "We're very close. Berwald and I grew up with Matthias." he said, flipping through Lukas's spell book. "Wow, I never thought I would be touching a spell book."

"Since you're the Royal Physician, you will be helping me. Your job is simple, just keep track of the Prince's _declining_ health," Lukas said, taking the spell book from Tino's hands and walking back to the Prince's bed. "I need to study the _poison_ inside him in order to find a cure."

"What do you mean?" Tino asked, picking up a potion on the Prince's desk and looking at it.

Lukas raised his hand up and white light shined down from his palm, completely surrounding the Prince's body. "What I mean is that I will be going through your Prince's memories and thoughts before he fell unconscious, but before I do that, I have to stop the rate of his declining health."

Lukas raised his other hand and white light flowed out of his palm, strengthening his spell. He peered down at the Prince and saw some of the lines of pain on the heir's face slowly disappearing. It almost brought a smile on his face. "This may take all night."

"Oh! Oh God! Berwald, you stay here. I'm going to fetch Sorcerer Lukas some coffee," Tino said, dashing out of the Prince's bedroom.

Berwald sighed and walked over to Lukas's side. He watched in amazement as the light continually flowed out of Lukas's palms. "Can you really uphold this the entire night?" he asked, noticing the lines of discomfort on Matthias's face fading away.

"I have experience, running from witch hunters trains you in many ways, like staying awake," Lukas said, clenching his hands into fists, strengthening the spell even more. "Your Prince looks relaxed. Anyway, slowing the poison will take a while, so I might be in here… "

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Berwald said, cutting off Lukas midsentence. "Everyone trusts you, and you obviously know what you're doing."

"Thank you," Lukas said, turning his gaze back down at the Prince.

Berwald walked out of the bedroom, leaving Lukas and Matthias alone. He had a feeling that his Prince was in safe hands. He didn't know what made him feel that way, but he felt like Lukas already cared for the Prince.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. Will Norway really be able to stay awake the entire night or be freed? Lol, smiles and kisses!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Four

It was dark outside and light was still continually flowing from Lukas's palms, and down on the Prince, completely surrounding the heir in warmth and safety. He was mentally and physically exhausted from the constant magic use, but Lukas was adamant. The Prince's life depended on him and so did the entire future of the Prince's kingdom. If he gave up to the fatigue and tiredness of his body now, then he would be allowing the poison within the Prince's body to win, and that will only cause further problems for Lukas. It was no question what the kingdom of the Prince would do to him if he failed to save their one and only heir to the throne, he would obviously be burned at the stake or kept prisoner for the rest of his life. And he wasn't going to let that happen, because he had another person to save. Lukas let out a long sigh and turned to look at the clock, it was midnight already. He had a few more hours to go before the Prince was safe from instant death.

The bedroom door opened and the Royal Physician, Tino, walked inside dressed still in his pajamas and holding a tray full of sweet treats and goodies. "I just couldn't go to sleep. My mind kept drifting back to Matthias and you!" he said, setting the tray down on the nightstand and peering down at the Prince. "So how is your progress coming along?"

Lukas smiled and stared down at the unconscious Prince, wondering if everyone in the palace was really asleep. "I need a few more hours, and then I will be sorting through your Prince's memories." he said, his eyes becoming half lidded.

Tino placed both of his hands on his cheeks and shirked. "No, no, no! You look like you're going to fall over from exhaustion. Take a break!" he cried out, causing the knights at the Prince's door to poke their heads inside.

"The spell doesn't work like that. I can't stop in between and take a break; it needs my entire focus and attention," Lukas explained, as the bedroom opened again.

The general, Berwald, walked in looking quiet tired, but determined and focused. He was still dressed in his armor and stained in dirt from training earlier in the morning. "I just came to check up on him, it's a habit that I formed since we were little kids." he said, looked tiredly down at the sleeping heir. "When Matthias was little, he snuck out of his bedroom and caused widespread panic. Every knight in the kingdom was armed to the bone and sent out to look for him. And they did find our little Prince, in the woods building a snowman with some children from the village."

Lukas dug his nails into his palms, and stared down at the sleeping Prince. He remembered building a snowman with his little brother, along with some other children, in the middle of the woods. It was one of his happiest memories, but it ended with knights and horses surrounding them. Could it have been the little boy who threw snowballs at him and teased him mercilessly was the Prince all along? Lukas clenched his eyes shut and raised one of his hands to massage his temples. He didn't remember all of the children he played with, but he did remember one of them being picked up by a knight and taken away. Was it the Prince? It had to be! Why else would a little boy dressed in a silk red cape and a wooden sword be taken away? Lukas opened his eyes again and saw Berwald and Tino staring at him with concern. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." he said, looking at the Berwald. "Continue your story."

"Well, our knights stormed into the woods, and saw Matthias playing around. It was harmless really, but the knights were instructed to bring him right back to the palace," Berwald said, smiling at the memory. "Matthias threw an anger tantrum all the way home and even cried the entire night. Tino and I had to stay up with him until he fell asleep. He's royalty, so he had playmates, Tino and I, were his playmates at that time, but Matthias wanted friends outside of nobility. He wanted to see his kingdom, what he was going to rule, and meet other kids around his age, so he snuck out all the time."

Lukas smiled and stared down at the Prince again. The boy who had called him a girl and threw snowballs at his behind was the Prince all along. How could he not have noticed? The rude mannerisms of royalty and flashy capes, oh how he had despised the Prince that time for his bullying ways, but now Lukas wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel? It was all a mystery to him.

"You look so dead tired. You know what? We'll keep you company and tell you funny stories," Tino said, happily clapping his hands together. "My first story is when Matthias hid Berwald's glasses and forget where. It all started early in the morning…"

 _XOXO_

That burning feeling, where was it coming from? And what was that ear splitting noise, it sounded like scream. The voice seemed frantic, almost scared. Lukas frowned and glared down at the white light flowing from his palms. So much magic in one night, and it wasn't spent running away from witch hunters. Wait a minute, why were the tips of his fingers charred? Lukas raised his hands up to his face and saw his fingers were burnt. He stepped away from the bed; his eyes rolling back in its sockets, and fell to the floor unconscious.

Tino screamed and ran over to Lukas. He knelt down to his knees and grabbed the sorcerer's fingers, examining the burns. "His wounds are bad. I had no idea magic could hurt their own wielders." he said, turning to look at the desk scattered with oddities. "I wonder if he has a healing spell somewhere. Oh never mind, Berwald pick him up."

"He seemed so unaware of his surroundings, didn't even notice you were screaming at him or his fingers were burning," Berwald said, throwing Lukas over his shoulder. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's just get him to his bedroom. I need to bandage his burns," Tino said, leading Berwald out in the hallway.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. Smiles and kisses."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Five

The candlelight threw a soft glow around the room, illuminating a small figure asleep under the covers. He stirred, tossing and turning, with pale golden eyebrows furrowed together in distress. His arms shot up into the air, fingers tightly curling and twisting, as black smoke wrapped around the sudden intruder. A scream escaped his mouth, and hands grabbed his shoulders, roughly shaking him awake. "Emil!" he cried out, violet eyes opening, and staring up into light pools of concern. "Tino?"

The person above him blinked in confusion, and withdrew away from him, frightened by the sudden outburst. "Who is Emil?" the physician asked, voice slightly wavering at the still lingering black smoke around him.

"Forgive me, I overreacted," he said, waving his hand in a quiet command, and watching as the black smoke around the physician disappeared.

The said physician smiled, and took a seat beside him, while comfortably patting his back. "Lukas, you didn't answer my question. Who is this Emil of yours?" he asked, curiously, not noticing the slight frown gracing the sorcerer's face.

"Emil is my little brother, but, anyway, we should get back to his majesty's side." Lukas said, grabbing his staff, and walking away, with said physician happily trotting behind him.

XOXO

He didn't like talking about his brother, especially not after the incident that happened a little ago. The memories were so vivid in his mind, so clear, and so fresh, haunting him, and taunting him with guilt. He blamed himself for what happened to Emil, it was entirely all his fault, he would say silently to himself at nights! After all, he was the one with magic, and he was the one who opened that portal, which sent his brother tumbling into another dimension. And now he can't open the portal again, because he lost the damn portal key to those witch hunters! Oh, how he would go cry himself to sleep while remembering his brother's terrified face. His poor Emil didn't have magic to protect himself from the horrors of other worlds, thus leaving him defenseless. What could he possibly do now? The key could be anywhere, perhaps even with some bum, who did not know the true value of the said item.

He angrily sighed and flipped through the old inked stained pages, while searching for a familiar incantation. Thin lips quickly curled into a smirk, when bandaged fingers stopped on a page labeled The Memory Spell. Lukas shot up from his seat, and walked over to the sleeping Prince with his spell book in hand, ready for some action, so his mind could take break from his brother. "A warning for you two," he said, piercing a stare at Berwald and Tino, who were watching him with an intense interest. "My pupils will disappear when I perform this spell, and it might frighten at least one of you. Oh, and also, please don't think I'm possessed like many others have, because I'm not and it ruins my day altogether."

Tino pouted, and latched onto Berwald's arm, while ignoring the stare directed down at him. "All your spells are scary! Don't you have anything that isn't?" he asked, fixating his eyes on the sorcerer, and paying no heed to the man he was clinging onto.

Lukas simply shrugged, and sat down on the Prince's bed cross-legged, with his spell book in his lap. "Well, I do have healing spells, but I find that a tad bit boring. I would rather perform spells from the art of necromancy and other destruction causing criteria." he said, violet eyes looking over the incantation again. "If you're interested, I can show you how to brew a healing potion, later on in the day."

Tino giggled, and then smiled, as his eyes lit up in admiration. "Oh, please show me! I would love to use healing potions, even though I am a doctor." he said, earning a grumble coming from next to him. "Oh Berwald, don't be so knight uptight about everything! I am not cheating on my job, there are just some stuff medical cannot cure. But, anyway, I believe we should focus on Matthias now. He always disliked having the spotlight taken away from him."

Lukas smiled, and brushed a few golden strands away from Prince's face, as a slight blush stained his cheeks. "Let me in, your majesty." he said, placing his palm above the heir's forehead, as white light shined down from his palm, while violet pupils slowly disappeared behind their sockets. "Don't be frightened."

XOXO

 _Beautiful morning sunrays shone through heavy drawn curtains, enlightening the scenery around him. He sat atop heavy red bedsheets, which were only fit for royalty. Running his fingers across the fabric, he turned around to face Prince Kohler. The heir looked troubled, almost scared. He was holding a small box in his hands, a box used to hold wedding rings. Lukas frowned, and turned his face away, opting instead to stare out the window. He almost felt a twinge of jealousy inside of him. Why wasn't he told of this before? The bedroom doors flew open, and heavy footsteps clashed against cement floors. Lukas turned to look at the scene in front of him again; it was General Berwald who had walked, looking troubled as well._

" _I can't believe you." Berwald said, sighing with frustration. "What don't you see in him? He's pretty, and he comes from a noble bloodline, not only that, but he's in love with you. He is like a perfect package. Usually, arranged marriages don't always work out, but this one could have. "_

 _The Prince frowned, and walked towards the balcony. He appeared to look tired, and exhausted, wanting nothing more, but to escape from the conversation. "My decision is final, general. I don't love him, and I certainly don't want to share my future with him." he said, wrapping his fingers tightly around the balcony railing. "Now will you please let me be? This day has been extremely difficult, and I want to be left alone."_

 _Berwald rolled his eyes, and beckoned for a maid to enter the bedroom. "Before you can do that, your ex-bride asked me to give you some of his homemade cookies, they're just for you only. I, myself, couldn't even eat one." he said, bowing slightly. "Enjoy your sweet treat, Matthias."_

 _Lukas stood up from the bed, and walked over to where the basket full of chocolate chips cookies sat. His ghostly fingers waved over the basket, and black fire slithered out of his fingertips. "Show me your secrets." he whispered, kneeling down and examining the cookies. "Hmmm, typical. His majesty is under a love spell. I think I've seen enough, time for me to leave."_

XOXO

Tino immediately rushed over to the sorcerer and Price Kohler, and checked to see if both boys were alright. "Thank goodness, you're back! I thought your eyes were going to stay creepy forever!" he said, placing his hand over his heart, and sighing dramatically. "Did you learn anything? Will Matthias live? Oh, please tell me he'll live!"

Lukas grinned, and slammed his spell book shut. "Your Prince is not poisoned. He is instead under a deathly love spell, and why didn't you two tell me about the arranged marriage sooner?" he asked, standing up and walking over to the desk. "It would have made sense in the beginning, and saved a lot of time."

Tino smirked, and rocked back and forth on his feet, with his hands behind his back. "Well, we didn't think it was important. Matthias always rejected arranged marriages." he said, noticing the slight blush on the sorcerer's face. "So do you have plan?"

"Of course I do, and it involves his majesty's ex-bride. I'll need a lock of his hair, but how do I get my hands on it?" Lukas said, holding up a pair of scissors. "Are you comfortable with inviting the ex-bride over?"

Berwald stammered, and walked over to where Tino stood. "We can't just simply invite Lars (Netherlands) over, especially after Matthias dumped him, but we'll try." he said, placing his hand over the hilt of his sheathed sword, and pacing. "Not only that, but we'll need excuses and lies. What if Prince Lars would want to see Matthias? What could we possibly tell him?"

"You don't need to tell him anything. I have everything under control. Don't forget I am a sorcerer, a one witch hunters never managed to catch." Lukas said, frowning. "Besides you're not realizing the point here. Prince Lars has magic on his hands. He's probably hired an untrained sorcerer or sorceress to perform spells for him."

"You're absolutely right! Oh no, what do we do?!" Tino said, covering his mouth with his hands in a gasp. "I mean Berwald and me. What are we supposed to do, while you're casting magic?"

"Your jobs are simple; just keep on distracting the said magic wielder, while I deal with Prince Lars himself." Lukas said, turning around and picking up a chemical tube. "Now hurry along. Get that invitation letter sent to Prince Lars, while I brew potions here."

Tino and Berwald nodded, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Prince Kohler and Lukas alone. As they left, Lukas covered his cheeks with his hands and sighed. He had a serious case of the never ending blush stain. "Maybe this is love after all." he whispered, silently. "I mean nearly the entire kingdom is in love with him anyway, so it doesn't really matter if I am too. I can even understand why people would want to put love spells on him…"

* * *

 _"Whoa Lukas, aren't you falling head over heels?! Haha, tell me what you think? LOL, Matthias got put under a "If I can't have you, then no one can" love spell!"  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Six

The sorcerer stood at the desk; his violet eyes narrowed and frown in place, while he casually stirred the clear substance in his bubbling cauldron mindlessly. His thoughts were still on the young heir asleep on the bed. Ever since he had arrived at the palace, and saw the handsome face of Prince Kohler, his heart took a turn never taken before. He fell in love with the Prince, and spent nearly every waking moment of his concentrating on curing the young heir. The only problem was he had never stopped to think about what would happen to his feelings when the Prince was finally cured. It was a frightening thought for him, and he did not want to think about, but he knew sooner or later he would have to do something about his feelings.

The bedroom door flew open, startling the young sorcerer, while the Royal Physician Tino frantically ran inside. "Prince Lars is finally here! Did you not hear the sounds of his carriage approaching?" Tino asked, peering into the cauldron. "Is the sleeping potion ready yet? We have very little time left."

He dipped a chemical tube into the bubbling cauldron, filling it with the clear sliver liquid, while screwing it shut with a wooden cork, and handing it over to the physician. "Mix this into _their_ wine at dinner tonight, and it will take effect after one hour, so make sure you end the chatter and eating early, alright?." he said, a smirk curling into his lips. "I'd make sure that it was tasteless free too, so they won't suspect a thing."

The physician bit his lips, and held up the tube to his eyes, staring up at the nearly invisible liquid in his hands. "You're kind of scary, you know that?" he said, titling the tube to his left side. "I would not want to be enemies with you, but you can take that as a compliment."

"Thanks, I guess." he said, pondering the statement, while watching the physician run to the kitchens. "Well, it does mean I am strong, but I don't want to seem scary to people, expect to those witch hunters!"

XOXO

He, and the two knights guarding the dining hall, cautiously peaked out at the dinner party, observing each and every guest from the Kingdom of Prince Lars. Violet eyes quickly flickered over each and every face sitting opposite to the kingdom he was serving to, until the pretty amethysts finally stopped on a young man bearing a gold crown over spiky blonde hair. "He must be Prince Lars." he whispered, silently to the knights, while taking in the young Prince's appearance. "Shocker, he's wooing the maids already, but who is that girl sitting next to him? Could she be his sorceress?"

A young lady sat next to the prince, with equally blonde hair and emerald eyes, sipping red wine, while laughing softly. She wore a light blue dress, and adorned a gold necklace with a ruby stone pendant in the middle. "So tell me? How is your Prince Matthias doing?" she asked, taking another sip of wine. "I see he's not at dinner with us, where is he?"

General Berwald frowned, and leaned forward with his chin resting atop his interlaced fingers. "You know how my prince is, always running away from duty, but I'm sure he's bound to pop up and welcome you two personally himself." he said, with a slight smile. "Why are you asking? Did you miss him?"

Prince Lars crossed his arms above his chest, and looked away. "I was hoping he could explain all of this, after all we did not part with good graces last time." he said, turning to look at the sorceress sitting next to him. "And I did not expect we would ever come back here either, especially after the whole incident that happened earlier."

Tino smiled, and giggled ever so softly. "Perhaps that is why he invited you over again, to get back on good terms." he said, recalling the memory. "And indeed, you two did not part nicely."

Lukas frowned, and turned around to walk away. He knew sooner or later that the dinner party would come to an end, but he did enjoy listening to both sides hinting back and forth to the deathly love potion Prince Kohler was trapped in. Though, the relief was already swelling up inside of him. He was so close to saving the heir, and getting the damnable tracking ankle bracelet off him. Not only that, but he was planning to leave this kingdom, and return back to the dangerous game of hunting down witch hunters for the dimension key. His little brother was out there, and he was determined to get him back.

XOXO

He sat in his bedroom, spell book in hand; eyes shut, and bed floating up in the air. This was mind magic, a level higher than staff or hand magic. Lukas had to practice this, if he was going to use magic out in the open. He simply could not use his staff or hand magic, because he would easily be caught, and create unnecessary panic. It was tiring, but every sorcerer and sorceress had to study mind magic to the point of exhaustion, in order to live a life alongside humans without being caught. There was nothing to channel his magic through; no staff and hands were allowed, just simple mind commands, but that was the point.

The bedroom door flew open once again, starling and breaking the sorcerer's concentration, while causing the bed and him to come crashing down on the ground. "Were you….were you just levitating in the air?" Tino asked, with a dazed expression. "I thought those only happen in plays. Anyway, I came here to tell you that the potion worked, and they're sound asleep."

Lukas slammed his spell book shut, and turned to look at the physician wondering if the lad knew how to knock before entering. "Wonderful, and now it's my job to get the lock of hair." he said, standing up and walking to the door.

Tino fiddled with his fingers, and rocked back and forth on his feet, while staring down at the ground. "Um…there is still one more problem left." he said, while Lukas raised an elegant shaped eyebrow. "There are knights, not our knights but his knights, guarding the bedroom door. How are you going to get passed them?"

"I'll put them under a temporary sleeping spell." Lukas said, turning around on his heel and marching out of the room, with Tino following behind him.

XOXO

He poked his head out into the hallway, and saw two knights standing by the guest bedroom with weapons ready in hand. Lukas smiled and raised his index finger up into the air, and twirled it around while muttering an incantation. "From where you stand, let it be no more, fall into slumber and see no more." he whispered, as a sliver sparkly wisp flew into the air, and around the knights' heads. "Sweet dreams."

The knights' looked at each other before sighing, and dropping onto the ground with a loud thud. Lukas smirked, and stepped over the knights', while grabbing the door handles and pulling it open. He walked into the bedroom, with Tino right behind him, and shut the bedroom doors close. "We just need his hair." he said, walking over to the bed and peering down at the sleeping prince. "Hmmm, spikey locks..."

"This is so creepy." Tino whispered, while nervously looking around. "Oh God, please hurry up. I feel like he's going to wake up any second or someone is going to walk through those doors."

Lukas rolled his eyes and reached down, lightly gripping golden strands of hair between his fingers, while watching carefully for any signs of discomfort on the prince's face. He reached into his pockets, and pulled out purple scissors, and with a snip he cut the golden locks free. "Got it." he whispered, while tying a green bow around the strands of hair. "Let's go."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Tino said, flinging opening the bedroom doors.

Stepping over the sleeping knights' once more, Tino and Lukas ran down the hallway giddy and excited. The entire castle was in on the plan, so they did not look one bit suspicious running around the hallway. Upon reaching Prince Kohler's bedroom, they threw open the doors and saw General Berwald waiting for them. "Took you two long enough, I was beginning to get worried." Berwald said, standing up and walking over to Lukas. "You actually have it! Can you cure Matthias now?"

Lukas nodded, while walking over to the desk to pick up a long stemmed red rose, and placing the lock of hair above it. "From this day forth and many more let your hearts find a different soul, because what is between you two is no more." he whispered, while plunging the rose and the lock of hair into the fireplace.

A scream erupted from the flames as the said items burned, but a gasp of awakening came from the bed. Lukas turned around and saw Prince Kohler sitting up, while running a hand through his messy hair, and looking around confusedly. The heir's eyes immediately found Tino and Berwald, and he held open his arms for the two. The physician and general looked at each other for a brief second, before running over in a flash of colors to knock their prince over in a big hug. Lukas smiled, and looked towards the doorway to see the Royal Adviser waiting for him. "You have accomplished the task given to you." the elderly man said, while pulling him into an awkward hug. "I thank you, Sorcerer Lukas, and know that you are always welcome here."

Lukas nodded, turning around to walk away. "It's time for me to leave." he said, causing the elderly man to look confused. "I have business elsewhere."

"And what business might that be?" the Royal Adviser asked. "I am eager to hear of your tales, and let me be so bold as to ask you if this has anything to do with Emil."

Lukas turned around, cautiously glaring at the elderly man before him. "How'd you know-"

"Tino has a blabber mouth." the Royal Adviser said, laughing. "Please tell me. Is your little brother in danger?"

He frowned, and lowered his gaze down at the ground. Thinking about his little brother made him feel so guilty and irresponsible. It was his fault his little brother was in another world, lost and vulnerable. At times, he would cry at night, aching to hold his brother one more time, to run his fingers through silver white locks, and to bring toys to life, while watching the smile and joy in his brother's eyes at the same time. "I am a sorcerer, and all magic wielders like me have a thirst for power and knowledge, thus making it also our downfall." he said, the grip around his staff tightening. "We were home one night, and I was up in the attic messing around with something I shouldn't have been. I opened another dimension, and somehow my little brother got sucked into it. And to make the situation worse, witch hunters decided it was the best time to raid my house and burn it. The portal key to the dimension my brother was sent to fell from my hands when the fire started spread to the attic, and in the tumble the witch hunters got it. Ever since that day I've had it with hunters, my little brother was the last straw, any that crossed my path were slaughtered, and many more will be."

The Royal Adviser sighed and reached out to grab the sorcerer's hands in his own. "Then let us help you, like you helped us." he said, staring into violet orbs. "You've been through so much alone. And we're a kingdom, we have a plenty of knights willingly to aid you in your quest."

Lukas smiled, and slid his hands out of the elderly man's grip. "No." he said, taking a step back. "You don't understand. I am a sorcerer, and I can do this all by myself, but I thank you for trying to help me. And now I must leave."

He opened a shimmering gateway to the forest, stepping almost halfway through it when a voice stopped him. Lukas frowned and turned around to see Prince Kohler standing in the bedroom's doorway staring at him with an open mouth. "What's going on here? And you! Just where do you think you're going?!" the Prince said, taking a step towards him. "You can't leave just now! I don't even know you, yet! You're my savior, and you must stay for my celebration at least."

"I don't have time for this!" Lukas cried out, stepping completely through the gateway, and tumbling down onto the forest leaves.

"Stop! After him knights!" the Prince commanded, while Lukas screamed and closed the gateway, just in time as a knight was nearly close to collapsing on top of him.

Lukas groaned, and stood up to stare at the moon shining down on him. "Wherever you are little brother, I hope you know that I love you, and I'm not going to give up on you." he said, raising the hood of his cape over his head, and summoning a ball of light in his palm.

* * *

" _I like making Lukas/Norway magical! I don't know why, maybe because he belongs to The Magic Trio. I'm going to steal Lukas; watch out guys, you can't stop me. I'll summon fan-girl powers. OMG, just kidding. And I'm sorry if you feel like I made things happen too fast. Also, we're off to save Emil/Iceland. Hehe, you'll be surprised where Emil/Iceland is."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Seven

He sat on his throne, with his elbow resting atop a cushioned armrest, and chin nestled into his pink palm, quietly taking in the events that had recently transpired in his kingdom. The Prince was practically left speechless and astounded at the lengths his two best friends took to save his life, but he was honored to have such caring people at his side. Although, he was left with one problem to clear up, his two most caring people in the world did kidnap the most ill-tempered sorcerer to ever walk the Earth and held him hostage against his will, and all in his own name. Not only that, but he couldn't get the said sorcerer off of his mind. "What am I ever to do?" he asked, staring off into a distance. "How am I ever going to find him?"

The General Berwald stepped forward, with his hand placed up on the hilt of his sheathed sword and head bowed in respect. "Matthias, we never did take the tracking bracelet off of Sorcerer Lukas. Perhaps you can use that to your advantage." he said, raising his head to see a grin spreading across his spikey haired Prince. "I see you're already planning."

The Prince leaned forward, fingers gripping the cushioned armrests, and grin proudly on display for his court officials to see. "That is great news! You there, girly!" he yelled, pointing his finger towards a startled maid. "Go fetch me the enchanted map from the vaults below."

This time the Royal Physician stepped forward, with his hands held behind his back and smile curled into his lips. "I'm glad to see you up and about, Matthias, but you do know that Lukas is on a mission to save his little brother. Don't you think that maybe we should leave him to be? I don't think he would want us following after him." he said, sincerely. "He's probably trying to break the ankle bracelet off of himself right now."

The Prince only laughed and rested his chin into his palm once again. He was going to find the sorcerer whether or not anyone liked it, even the sorcerer himself. "I know he's trying to find his brother, and that's why we're going to follow him - to help him of course!" he said, happily, not noticing his two best friends were looking at each other nervously. "And I don't care if his reputation is the most deadly in the world, because he doesn't frighten me. I mean how can he be frightening? He's so tiny and girly!"

General Berwald sighed heavily, while smacking his palm against his forehead dramatically. "My dear, sweet, Prince Matthias, did you not learn anything about sorcerers and sorceresses while under that love spell of yours?" he asked, while watching an offended frown twisting into the Heir's happy expression and dissolving it quickly. "Please do satisfy me with an answer."

The Prince grumbled and looked away, angrily crossing his arms above his ruffled red shirt, while shutting his eyes closed and puckering out his bottom lip in a pout. "You know what I learned from that whole situation? I learned that arranged marriages are deadly and that I shouldn't eat anything from exes!" he said, as hurried little footsteps tapped against the marble floors. "Oh, you're back sweetheart, and with the enchanted map I asked for."

He took the map from the maid, and opened it with great curiosity. His golden eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, as his sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. On the map, an amethyst gem was moving rather quickly, as if running away from something. The Prince suddenly stood up, while rolling up the map in his hands. "I've found him! He's The Dark Woods and off we go too." he said, jumping down from the throne, with General Berwald and Physician Tino behind him.

XOXO

He ran quickly, his boots stomping through the tiny little stream and his cape rippling through the wind, while a horde of witch hunters on black horses chased after him, with swords drawn up in the air, ready to strike at any given moment. "I've finally found you, Sorcerer Lukas! Now, you'll pay for what you've done, you wretched little magic whore!" the Captain yelled. "I'll make you pay, you'll see! I'll tie you up, with a noose around your pretty little neck and hang you in front of a whole crowd!"

Lukas gritted his teeth, as the horde of hunters started to close in on him. Reaching up to untie the cape from around his neck, Lukas undid the bow, and muttered an incantation. Instantly, the cape formed into a fiery dark phoenix of shadows, sputtering out black burning flames of anguish upon the horde of witch hunters. Opening a gateway in the process, Lukas quickly stepped through it, while ignoring the cries of agony coming from behind him. He stumbled down on dead brown leaves, and laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breathe. "Wretched little magic whore, well, that's a new one. I wonder what they'll come up with next time." he said, while raising his burnt fingertips up in the diming sunlight. "I better start using my staff or I won't have any finger tips left to work with."

XOXO

Hooves clattered against little stone pebbles on the stream, as confused and horrified eyes stared down at the shreds of black feathers and dead bodies scattering the blood stained ground. Jumping down from his horse, Prince Matthias kneeled down and picked up one of the feathers, while looking at it closely. "It's a phoenix feather, but I thought those went extinct hundreds of years ago. How could one still be roaming around now?" he asked, as General Berwald stepped down from his horse and inspected the scene before him, as well. "What happened here?"

The Royal Physician was already knelt down on the muddied floor of blood and shreds of feathers, as he inspected the dead bodies scattered around. His face was ghostly pale, while his indigo eyes darted back and forth from his clipboard and then back to the corpse in front of him. The pencil in his hand moved swiftly, left and right, while he quickly wrote down various wounds and identities of each corpse before him. "They're all witch hunters." he said, while reading a bounty poster of Lukas. "It says here that Sorcerer Lukas is wanted for the murders of several Witch Hunter organizations, and an upcoming attack on the Witch Hunter Headquarters! If we don't stop him now, he might do something crazy!"

The Prince immediately got back on top of his horse, and grabbed the enchanted map out of his satchel. There on the brown crinkled enchanted parchment moved a bright amethyst gem towards the Witch Hunter Headquarters. "We have to get a move on. He's already near the damn headquarters." the Prince said, while grabbing his horse's reigns and whipping it. "If he blows that building up, he's going to be wanted criminal all over the lands."

XOXO

Night had befallen, but Lukas stood in the Witch Hunter Headquarters radiant than ever, and sparkling like a jewel. He had taken the liberty to glamor himself, basically to disguise himself as a noble; it granted more opportunities to strike. His pale golden hair was neatly combed and tucked behind his ears. His crimson dress with gold trimmings went all the way down to his ankles and up to his wrists. His red boots shined as he walked, and clinked against the marble floors of the headquarters, while his red hat matched perfectly with his outfit, basically adding an extra grace to his doll like appearance. Upon approaching the receptionist desk, Lukas smiled and spoke. "I scheduled a meeting with the captain today about recent disturbances in my neighborhood. I would like to speak with him now, it is urgent." he lied, as the receptionist stuttered and dove into the many piles of folders scattering her desk. "A problem, my dear?"

The elderly lady smiled and shook her head, while standing up and leading him towards a staircase. "I just couldn't find your folder that scheduled a night appointment, but that doesn't matter. You're obviously a man of great importance. The captain is right this way, good sir." she said, quickly walking up to her desk. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

He grinned widely and walked up the grand staircase, taking each step at a time. Lukas didn't want to rush this. Instead, he wanted to savior his sweet revenge and remember it clearly in his head every time he felt weak. This opportunity was once in a lifetime, because most magic wielders like him, would want to avoid going anywhere near the Witch Hunter Headquarters, but for him it was different. Lukas loved the game of hunting down hunters, and making them pay for all the times his little brother and him would have to run away. So his revenge meant everything to him and so did his little brother, Emil, and he was going to make every single one of them for destroying their childhood.

Taking a sharp right, Lukas found a door labeled captain in big letters upon it. Quickly, fixing his dress and raising his gloved hand up to knock on the door, Lukas also spoke. "Hello? May I come in for a minute?" he asked, in the most innocent voice he could muster. He received a gruff response of yes, and Lukas immediately walked inside the cigar filled office, while shutting the door behind him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it captain?"

The captain looked up from his documents, and carefully studied the face before him. He could not ever recall meeting such a person with an intense aura of elegance and graces; who can this mysterious person be? "Do I know you?" he asked, as the stranger sat down in front of him, while taking his hand gloves off. "Are you perhaps from another kingdom? I have done many services for our neighboring kingdoms."

Lukas smiled and shook his head lightly, while the captain leaned forward and stared at his face confusedly. "How can you not remember this?" Lukas asked, while carefully running his burnt fingertips through his pale hair. "I'm wanted everywhere for my mischievous deeds. Do you honestly not remember your organizations going up in flames or your carriage burning down into ashes? Apparently, they say I've finally come out of hiding and into the game again."

The captain immediately stood up, while pointing an accusing finger at the sorcerer. "You filthy magic wielder! All your kind should be burned at the stake!" he screamed, as his lips curled into a disgusted frown. "Your kind thinks they can go around doing whatever they want, because they have magic at their fingertips, well I won't have it! We men built years of order and structure into our society, and we're not going have you or your freak shows mess it up."

He stood up, as his tiny hands balled into fists, while the captain's desk banged suddenly against the wall, pinning the captain in the process as well. "All you remember is your pain, but what about my mines? All those magic wielders your little puppets burned at the stake for no crime whatsoever, well, they are waiting for you in the afterlife, and I'm going to give you to them. You thought they were angry then, you should see them now." Lukas said, while digging his nails into his palms, as the captain choked for air. "Now time for me to look for the portal key, hmm I wonder where it could be. Maybe, around your neck for safekeeping, because you thought I wouldn't find you. It's mine now, as it always been."

He reached up and the gripped the necklace tightly in his hand, while yanking it off of the choking captain's neck. "Time for me to leave this world and enter yours." Lukas said, speaking directly to the portal key in his hands. As his words were uttered, a bright, white light surrounded him, and he went tumbling into the mysterious dimension his little brother was in.

XOXO

Loud, fat rain drops splattered against the muddy fields of the quiet Witch Hunter Village, as the Prince's army rode through the village gates with their red bannered horses, while men and women from every house stepped out into the stormy night, with their umbrellas in hand, to inspect the cause of the thundering noise. Hooves came to an abrupt stop in front of the Witch Hunter Headquarters, and the Prince jumped down onto the muddied ground, while his boots became stained with rain water and dirt. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I have urgent business with the Witch Hunter Headquarters." the Prince said, as an elderly man and woman turned around from their conversation to face him. "Why the grave faces?"

The man, dressed in a suit and top hat, raised his walking cane up into the air, and shook it with his bony, skeletal fingers, while speaking in his slimy, angry voice. "That damn magic wielder – what's his name? Oh yes, Lukas Bondevik, came into here and stole our prized portal key! Not only that, but he nearly choked the captain to death! Those damnable God forsaken beings!" he said, while dropping his cane down on the ground, with a loud thud. "Well, anyway, who are you and what do you want?"

The young heir stepped forward, with his right hand placed upon the hilt of his sheathed sword, and lips pressed together in a thin straight line, while golden eyebrows furrowed together, as if ready for an upcoming attack from the Witch Hunters' Village. "I am Prince Kohler, hailing from my _**grandfather's**_ Kingdom of Vikings, and I have come to your land for Sorcerer Lukas." he said, while taking another step forward. "Now, I demand to be shown to your captain!"

The elderly woman gasped, while covering her mouth with her long, slender wrinkled fingers, before speaking in her crackly voice. "The captain is inside, your majesty. Please follow me, I'll take you to him." she said, gesturing with her hands, while opening the doors to the headquarters. "He's resting in the living room, your majesty."

The elderly man growled, while raising his walking cane up into the air once again and shaking it furiously. "What on hell are you doing wife? This land does not belong to this pompous Prince; therefore he has no right to make such demands! Now, you Prince – whatever your name was - go back to your "Kingdom of Free Magic wielders!" Go back!" the man spat out all the while shaking his wane cane wildly in the air. "Go back – you…"

A loud thundering crack was heard and then splatter of soil, as the body of the elderly man fell onto the wet muddied ground. "That is quiet enough, _husband_! I had just about enough of you!" the elderly woman said, while dropping the lump of wood, before turning her attention back to Prince Kohler. "He had it coming for a long time, but your majesty obviously did not come for him. The captain of the Witch Hunter Headquarters is right this way. Please follow me."

The Prince blinked and turned to look at General Berwald at his side, who wore his same shocked expression, before turning back to look at the elderly lady in front of him. "May I ask, dear woman, why you did what you just did?" he asked, while lowering his gaze down at the unconscious man. "I don't mean to pry nor do you have to answer, but it was an act of so many questions."

The lady smiled, while running her wrinkled fingers through her wet grey hair. "I hail from the Kingdom of Vikings as well, your majesty. You see, I was betrothed to this scum of man long before I was even born. Oh, I can't even count the many times I tried to escape from the marriage." she said, while grinning from ear to ear. "Now, please let us move on. I'm sure you have plenty of questions for the captain as well, my Prince."

XOXO

Lukas groaned and sat up, while looking around curiously. This new dimension was lit up in bright colors, even though it was still night outside. The trees glimmered with bright red and brown leaves, while the grass swayed in bright green, as the warm wind rustled through it. The sky was painted in pinkish and orange hues, while the moon shined with pale white light. And the mountains, they were enormous, even larger than ones back home. Lukas stood up, while turning around in circles and taking in the beauty of this strange, new dimension he was in, but suddenly he froze, as the ground shook underneath him and heavy footsteps thundered towards him. "What…?" he mumbled out, while he toppled back over onto the field of sunflowers, but sat up just in time to peer at the horde of approaching figures. "Oh, no! Emil!"

Just in the distance, he was saw a stampede coming his way, but it was no ordinary stampede. Instead, it was a stampede of trolls, and the tallest of the troll was running towards him the fastest, while dragging along a cage behind him, with his little brother trapped inside! "Look over there, another pretty doll has landed from the ball in the sky! Looks like another pretty doll to sing for us tonight, come on men! Let us get him!" the leader troll spoke, while stampede increased their speed. "Pretty doll, oh pretty doll, we're coming for you."

Lukas stood back up on his feet, while raising his staff up in the air and summoning his magical weapon, with a murmured incantation. In a shimmer of smoke, a thick iron chain appeared in his burned fingers, and Lukas raised the chain up in air, while whipping it around the wrist of the leader troll. "You're coming with me, and release my little brother." he commanded, as the troll bowed his head and opened the cage reluctantly. A silver haired boy stumbled out of the cage, robed in a brown dress and a matching pair of boots and hat. "Emil, my sweet little brother, can you ever forgive me?"

He ran over to his stumbling brother, and placed an arm around his little brother's waist protectively, while still holding the iron chain tightly in his free hand. "You sent me into a land filled with trolls! Trolls, Lukas! Trolls! Look what they made me wear?!" Emil screamed, while clutching his brown frilly dress to state his point. "And worse they made me sing! You – this won't be forgotten easily!"

Lukas pecked his brother's cheeks apologetically, and then his brother's forehead. "I am so sorry and I promise this will never happen again, but we must leave. Come on, sweet little brother and troll, let's go." he said, while tightly gripping his brother's hand, and tugging the iron chain for his captured troll to follow. "We're going home, well the troll isn't, but I'll make sure he feels welcomed."

Emil frowned and stared down at their intertwined fingers. There were times when he wished his brother didn't have his gift of magic, but then he would he feel guilty for ever wishing that, because his brother wouldn't be who he was, if wasn't for his magic. And he knew his brother suffered a lot of pain, but that is what made his brother stronger and smarter, and also a target for witch hunters. It was a twisted double edged sword. His brother's magic was a God send, but also a crime. "Can I ask why you are bringing the troll along with us?" Emil said, while eyeing the troll suspiciously. "You know, everyone at home will freak out and call us Devil worshippers."

Lukas smiled and pecked his brother's cheek again. "I'm going to release him on the witch hunters, and then I'll send him home. Don't worry, Emil." he said, as the troll's shoulders drooped. "I'm going to be nice to him."

The troll sighed, and stared at the two brothers solemnly. "I should have known you're a sorcerer, they always come here asking for us to take revenge on those who have wronged them." he said, with an annoyed expression. "Anyway, let's just get on with."

XOXO

The Prince walked inside the headquarters with his two most trusted men behind him, while his red bannered army waited outside. The young heir knew why most of the other kingdoms despised his, it was because his kingdom offered safe haven to magic wielders of all sorts, and it was also the reason why his army had such brute strength. His armor and weapons were all enchanted, as was his lands and farms. Most of his citizens were magic wielders as well, and they all dated back to the first royal rulers of his kingdom. The Prince stopped walking, and sat down in an armchair across the sofa, where the captain was resting on. "Lukas seemed really pissed at you." he said, as his sapphire eyes gazed over the crimson bruise on the captain's throat. "I suppose you already know who I am."

The captain opened his eyes, and glared at the Prince unwelcomingly. "You're that pompous Prince Kohler, aren't you boy?" he said, while sliding the cold pack over his bruised throat. "Well, what do you want? Hmm, I'm guessing you want Lukas, don't you? You two have some sort of history together? Did he enchant your battle axes for you?"

The young heir stood up onto his feet, as his right hand unsheathed his grandfather's famous sword, while his left hand curled into the captain's shirt. "I don't even need an enchanted axe to fight you, because you're just some scum with no proper training or discipline. And I may be a pompous Prince, but I have all the right in the world to be one." he said, while dangling the captain in the air. "My kingdom flourishes with happiness and laughter, while yours excels in despair and fear. Lukas may have been too impatient to finish the job, but I have all the time in the world or I can just hand you over to the sorcerers and sorceresses in my kingdom. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to avenge the deaths of their sisters and brothers."

The captain frowned and struggled in the air, while trying to reach for his pistol strapped around his leg. "Your happy go lucky kingdom will soon end. I have already sent a message asking for the witch hunters overseas to aid my war against magic wielders!" he said, as a smirk curled into his lips. "You can kill me now, but it does not matter, because my fellow witch hunters will be here. So Prince Kohler, can your long distanced half-breed ass and army go up against mines?"

The Prince smiled and leaned in closer to the captain. "Most definitely, and don't you dare insult my great grandmother!" he said, while throwing the captain onto the floor. "General, lock this piece of dirt up. He is no longer worth my time."

The Royal Physician Tino ran inside the headquarters with the enchanted map in his hands, and a frightened look curled into his usual joyful features. "Matthias, you won't believe it, but Lukas' location is back on the map. He has returned from the other dimension, and with company!" he said, while bouncing up to the heir's side. "I believe that the smaller amethyst might be his brother, and the emerald might be a native creature from the other dimension, but what I don't understand is why they are heading back this way. Lukas has already accomplished his mission of saving his brother, so shouldn't he be heading home?"

The Prince grabbed the physician's wrist, and roughly pulled him out of the headquarters. "We need to leave right now. Lukas is out for revenge, and who knows what he has brought back from the other dimension. It might even be a dragon." he said, while lifting the physician up on his horse. "Keep track of his location. We need to reach him. Let's go men!"

XOXO

Lukas, still holding his brother's hand and the iron chain, suddenly stopped abruptly and looked around himself. He already knew the sound of the troll's heavy footsteps, so he could tell the difference between the troll's thundering footsteps and another creature's, but what was that clattering noise? It sounded like hooves, thousands of hooves, but where were they coming from? Lukas started to turn around in circles, while trying to place the sound of hooves down to one specific location, but he couldn't! What was it? Could it be? Were they actually trying to? The clattering noises were _surrounding_ him! "Those bastards actually think they can encircle me, well, it seems like they still have plenty to learn about me." he said, as he glared straight ahead. "Troll, are you ready to stomp over them?"

Red bannered flags stood up in between the many trees, while fluttering like a butterfly in the wind, as three gold chested armored horses rode directly for him. "Those aren't witch hunters!" Emil said, as he stared wide eyed at the army. "Brother, that's a kingdom."

Lukas froze, and stared ahead at the horse in the middle, the horse that the Prince rode on. He could recognize that face anywhere, the face that he fell in love with and the face that he stared at, while trying to conjure up a cure. "That is the Kingdom of Vikings, the kingdom that I served for a short amount of time." he said, while not taking off his eyes from the approaching Prince. "They tracked us here."

XOXO

The Prince stepped down from his horse, and stared back and forth from the troll to the silver haired boy at the Lukas' side. He couldn't see any family resemblance, but he knew the silver haired boy was Lukas' little brother. "I know how much you have been hurt, and I'm not asking you to stop." the heir said, while slowly approaching the statue like sorcerer. "I'm instead asking you to become my Royal Court Magician and to lead my army of magic wielders."

Lukas blinked at the sudden request, and looked at the Royal Physician and General. They were both smiling at him, as if trying to make him agree with the odd request, but he was beyond bewildered. "What?" he said, because it was the only thing that came to his mind. "How? I mean why?"

The Prince smiled, and took another step closer to the sorcerer. "I understand you and we're fighting the same war. The witch hunters threaten you, just as much as they threaten my kingdom, and besides you saved me and I want to help you. And I don't think the sorcerers and sorceresses would want me as their captain. They don't fight with swords and battle axes, but you fight like them, so you're perfect for them." he said, noticing the confused looks on the troll and silver haired boy. "You have to agree. I don't want to see my hero fight this battle alone. Your troll can work with my General Berwald as well."

A surprised gasp escaped from behind the Prince, and a hushed giggle, while the heir grinned and patiently waited for the sorcerer's response. "Fine, but you will take this tracking monitor off of me." Lukas said, as the Prince bowed. "Your majesty?"

"Call me Matthias, and you'll be riding with me," the heir said, while turning his sapphire eyes towards Lukas' little brother. "And your brother will be riding on the pony."

Emil let his brother's hand go, and walked towards the little pony a knight was holding out for him. He did not understand just what was going on or who these people were, but he knew he was certainly tired of walking around in muddied fields. The knight grabbed his waist, and lifted him onto the pony, while sitting up down princess style. He was extremely confused! Why was his brother riding with the Prince? What history did they share? He better get an explanation when they reach wherever they were going!

Lukas tightened his hold around his staff, as Matthias grabbed his waist and lifted him up onto the gold armored horse. "Is this really necessary?" he asked, as the Prince sat behind him, while grabbing the reigns. "Why do I have to ride with you?"

The Prince merely laughed and pulled the reigns, as his horse started to gallop. "Because you're my pretty guardian angel. Anyway, I was wondering. Do your brother and you wear dresses often?" he said, as he saw the sorcerer's golden strands of hair gravitate. "Alright, alright, pissing you off is dangerous or you just get angry easily."

* * *

" _Tell me what you think! This the longest chapter I have ever written, and forgive me for any grammar or missing word mistakes. I promise I'll fix it soon!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Eight

The sliver stars shone down on them, while enlightening each and every firefly in the night sky and illuminating the many ripples cutting through the sapphire blue water of the tiny magical creek. They had stopped to take a break from the immense full journey back home, but Lukas could do no such thing, even though his body ached to fall into peaceful slumber and to never wake again. He lay on the cold stones near the creek, while dangling his slender fingers into the heat shattering magical water of the creek, as the reflected moon swayed and danced underneath his puppeteer fingers. "I'm guessing that sorcerers do not sleep." he heard an amused voice say, as a shadow fell over him. "Please do correct me if I am wrong."

He opened his violet eyes and sat up to meet similar sapphire blues matching the deep azure waters of the magical creek. "Prince Matthias?" he said, while slipping his dry hand into the Heir's outstretched one. "What are you doing here? Wait, stop…why?"

The Heir reached down and pecked the top of the said sorcerer's knuckles, as Lukas turned his gaze away, while a gentle shade of pink graced over his cheeks. "It's customary, but you never answered my question." the Prince said, while staring into fierce amethyst orbs and searching for an answer. "You're such a mystery to me."

Lukas smiled and slipped his hand away, while still captivating the young Heir with his stare. "Well, in that case, you should better hurry and unravel the puzzle pieces before I get more complicated." he said, as the Heir's own cheeks turned a shade of pink. "You can start by taking this off of me."

The sorcerer smiled again and lifted his dress up just enough to reveal his small bare ankles, along with the tracking bracelet around his talus. "Promise me that you won't disappear." the Heir demanded, while the smile faded away from the sorcerer's lips, as he dropped the dress back over his ankles. "Lukas, what are you thinking?"

He frowned and glared into the creek, while the Prince kneeled down to his height. "Why are you so keen on keeping me with you?" Lukas asked, as the Prince chuckled. "I am just another magic wielder wanting revenge on those who have wrong me. What makes me so special to you?"

The Prince smiled, while leaning in closer to him. "You're not just another magical being to me. Lukas, you saved me and I guess I have a serious case of hero worship, because I can't see you leaving me after saving my life." the Heir said, as his slender fingers slid underneath his dress and unclipped the magic proof tracking bracelet. "Promise me that you won't run away and I'll promise you that I won't throw snowballs at your behind."

He gasped and stared into the Heir's bright eyes, as the memory of building the snowman together returned to him. "So you do remember?" he asked surprisingly, while the Prince laughed, as the tint of pink over his cheeks darkened. "I thought you wouldn't, after all it was such a long time ago."

The Heir grinned sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck. "How can I not? When I first saw you, I felt like I knew you and I couldn't get you out of my head, until I figured out who you were." the Prince said, while looking away from violet eyes. "I'm still surprised that you chose not to use your magic to hurt me when I didn't stop throwing snowballs at you."

Lukas smiled, as he dangled his bare feet into the magical water, while the sapphire liquid beamed brightly underneath the moonlight as his heart fluttered. "You were just a child and I had to keep my powers a secret." he said, while staring into azure eyes once more. "But, I promise you that I won't run away or disappear…"

His heart wanted to say more, because he knew deep down that his life was entangled with the Heir's and that one memory of playing in the snow together, was not the only one keeping him woven in the Heir's grasp. There were so many more memories that he wanted to forget desperately, but it all kept resurfacing. Lukas reached up and brushed his bangs back, as a warm breeze blew through the meadow, while the Heir kissed his knuckles once again and took his leave.

He sighed deeply and raked his fingers through his pale locks, as he thought about the past. _"Do you remember that you took a piece of me?"_ he asked in a whisper, as his bangs that were once clipped down flew in the warm breeze. _"Is this fate?"_

XOXO

He reached up and slowly brushed his cold fingers across his brother's cheeks, while leaning down and pressing his lips against his brother's forehead. The sorcerer yearned for this since his little brother's disappearance, because it was his daily ritual, even though his Emil disliked being babied around. A faint grumble was heard, as the sorcerer chuckled and leaned further down to peck pinkish cheeks. "I missed you so much." he whispered, while running his slender fingers through smoky gray locks. "I will never let something like that happen to you ever again. I promise."

Emil frowned and reached up to grab his brother's hand away from his face, while staring down at his brother's burnt fingertips. "Lukas, you use too much magic. Will you please look at what it's doing to you?" he whispered, while staring up into his brother's hollow lifeless eyes and taking note of his brother's sickly pale complexion. "Your health is deteriorating. Please stop, Lukas. This revenge quest is unnecessary."

He simply smiled and reached down again to kiss his Emil's forehead once more, while stroking smoky colored locks away from similar indigo eyes. "I love you." he whispered into his brother's ear, as a knight lifted his little brother up onto the pony from yesterday's ride. "It suites you."

The sorcerer started to take a few steps back, while smiling up at his brother's pouty and angry face, which suddenly turned into a smirk for an unknown reason. He stopped walking and stood there for a few moments, while trying to figure out why his brother was smirking mischievously, when he was so suddenly lifted off of his feet and put into a gravity defying situation. Lukas let out a gasp of surprise, while clenching his eyes shut at the sudden invasion of space all the while tightening his hold on his staff. "Ah, so this is where my two fashionistas have been hiding!" Prince Matthias said loudly, while peering down at Lukas, who was locked in his bridal hold. "Face it, you cannot hide from me."

He opened his eyes and met happy azure ones staring down at him curiously, while patiently waiting for his response or reaction, but he could not think of anything, because this was far out of his comfort zone that he could not even fathom how to respond in such a situation. "Your highness?" he uttered out, as a sweeping burning hot feeling swept over his cheeks. "Matthias?"

The Heir smiled and gazed down at him with an unreadable expression. "You're so beautiful…" the Prince suddenly sputtered out, while averting eye contact and gently setting him down on his feet, but still holding onto his hand. "Forgive me, my dear Emil, but I will be stealing your brother away for quite some time."

His brother grinned from atop his pony, while twiddling his fingers up in the air to wave them off. "I don't mind, your majesty." Emil said, as his special assigned knight took a hold of the pony's reigns and began to pull him away towards the Heir's awaiting army. "My brother is your court magician now, after all, your majesty."

The Heir's smile brightened, as he peered down at the sorcerer in his clutches, while twirling Lukas around, before lifting him up onto his golden armored horse. "You look so nice in red." the Heir said, as he took hold of the reigns and whipped it. "Like a pretty red rose."

XOXO

Lukas bit his lips, as the Heir's chest brushed against his back, while the golden armored horse galloped to the front lines of the army. He was nervous, because of how close the Heir and he was getting. The sweet compliments he received from Matthias made his heart flutter to no ends and cheeks redden with a ruby twinge, but he was still afraid, because Matthias didn't seem like he remembered all the times their paths had crossed in the past, while on the other hand Lukas did. "You're pretty quiet." the Heir said, as the horse slowed down to a trot. "Is something wrong?"

He reached up and swept his bangs aside, as the wind rushed passed them, while rustling through their clothes and tousled locks. "I'm fine, really." he said, as the Heir stared down at him curiously, but more specifically at his bangs. "Your majesty?"

The Prince crimsoned and averted eye contact once again, while amused and interested eyes of those around them narrowed and looked over. "What happened to your cute hairclip?" the Heir asked, as the sorcerer froze in surprise. "I…I remember you were wearing it during our snowball fight."

Lukas bit his bottom lip, as he thought back to when his hairclip became lost and then taken. It happened one faithful night when he was running away from witch hunters, while the Prince was sneaking out of the palace once again, but being secretly chased by General Berwald and his men. He remembered the dreadful rain and thunder followed by numerous amounts of lightning. His eyes were clouded with heavy fat raindrops and his silent tears, as he ran through the muck and gusty winds of the storm. The sound of thousand clattering hooves splashing through mud puddles, while the Heavens roared with beautifully charged electricity combined haunted him for many days to come, but the sound of bumping into the runaway Prince Matthias haunted him longer than being chased by the witch hunters. He could still clearly remember in his mind the startled gasp the young Heir let out, as he ran straight into him, while unable to stop himself due to the fright and the major amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins. The collision made the Heir and him fall onto the muddied grounds, but he could still remember the ghostly feel of strong arms wrapping around his waist trying to stop the fall from happening. Lukas shut his eyes close, as the suppressed memory returned to him.

 _Panicked azure eyes stared up at him, as the sounds of clattering hooves coming from both directions grew closer. Lukas turned his head around and saw the approaching witch hunters with their flaming red torches raised in the air, while on the right side red bannered flags grew closer with their shields raised for defense mechanisms from the storm. He peered back down at the stranger and finally saw a golden crown atop the stranger's sunny blonde drenched soaked hair. "Stupid prince." he whispered, while pushing aside golden locks and placing his freezing palm over the stranger's forehead. "The witch hunters won't spare you, even though you are royalty. They slaughter anyone that comes in their way of catching a magic wielder. Go back to your kingdom, your majesty. You don't belong here."_

 _The young Heir opened his mouth as if to say something, while staring at his red bannered army that was growing closer and closer every passing second. "Wait, stop. Who are you?" he asked, as the sorcerer whispered something quietly, while dim light radiated from underneath his palm. "Are you a magic wielder? What are you doing…ah…I'm sleepy…"_

 _He turned his head again to face the approaching witch hunters, while holding out his hand, and muttering another incantation underneath his breath. Wind quickly rustled through the trees, as each one fell down with a loud and frightening thud, while the witch hunters collectively cursed angrily together in a temporary defeat. "Goodbye, your majesty." the sorcerer said, while standing back up on his feet, as his hairclip unknowingly slipped from his drenched pale locks and landed on top of the unconscious Heir's chest._

Lukas opened his eyes again, as his majesty smiled down at him, while waiting patiently for him to answer. "I lost it during a thunderstorm." he replied back, while the Heir's eyes widened in wonder. "It's magical, but that is what the fairies told me anyway and they are not always right."

The Heir grinned suddenly, while wrapping his left arm tightly around the sorcerer's waist and leaning in towards Lukas. "You're such a mystery, but I'm going to solve you!" the Prince declared proudly, as surrounding ears and eyes expanded in curiosity.

XOXO

The palace loomed into view, as the kingdom's villagers rushed up to the gates cheering and clapping, while the little children threw flower petals upon the army and reached out with their pudgy little arms to pet the horses. The Prince waved to the village folk and then jumped down onto the ground, while lifting the sorcerer off of his horse and twirling him around in the air. "We're home!" the Heir said, happily, as he finally set the startled sorcerer down onto his feet gently, while General Berwald and Royal Physician Tino approached them joyfully. "Hey, guys! I didn't see you two last night. Where were you two? The boys and I were having a racing competition, besides Berwald, we were going to have a race together, weren't we?"

The pair crimsoned and stuttered for an answer, while the Heir laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, as he averted eye contact with the two court officials. "Um, we went for a walk!" Tino suddenly yelled out, as the Heir grinned and nudged Berwald with his elbow, while winking. "Stop it!"

The silly conversation came to an end, as a horse trotted up to the group pulled by a knight, while Emil jumped down and grabbed his brother's hand and pulled the sorcerer away from the group roughly. "Where are they going?" the Heir asked, as Tino and Berwald gave each other a secret look. "Hey, what's with that look? Are you two going to sneak off and – hey! I don't want a lollipop."

The Heir pulled the red lollipop out of his mouth and glared at his General Berwald, but stopped when the two brothers' conversation led them to walk away further away from him. "I wonder what they're talking about that's so important." he said, as Tino smiled and looked up at Berwald. "Why are you guys giving each other secret looks for?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Emil crossed his arms over his ruffled chocolate dress, as he looked at his brother's pinkish face, while letting out a sigh. "You thought I wouldn't find out, but I did. His majesty is the one you've been having strange encounters with, right?" he asked, as the sorcerer nodded. "I remember him, though not clearly, but I do remember when we all built the snowman together in the woods. He kept calling you a girl and throwing snowballs at your behind. I found it funny, but you on the other hand were close to knocking him out and now you're blushing at the very sight of him. Brother, I've never seen you like this before. Opposites do attract, I guess."

Lukas pursed his lips together, and reached out to stroke his brother's cheek soothingly. "Do you not like him?" he asked, as Emil's eyes widened. "I care about you more than myself and if you don't, then I won't…"

Emil frowned and grabbed his brother's hand, while holding it in his tight grip, as he looked into his brother's hollow violet eyes. "We're brothers, but you mustn't always put me first, especially when it comes to someone you want to be with. I don't have a problem with Prince Matthias, besides he seems like he's already head over heels for you, and probably won't accept no for an answer." he said, while smirking and reaching out to brush his brother's bangs aside. "He's the one who took your hairclip, am I right? Lost it in a thunderstorm, hm. don't get mad, but many others were eavesdropping, as well."

The sorcerer smiled and patted his little brother's cheek, while looking towards the Heir, who beamed and smiled back at him. "Such a strange feeling this is." Lukas said, as his heart began to thump against his chest, while he bit his bottom lip. "Where will this lead us? I've…I've never felt this way about anyone before."

XOXO

The Prince was a bundle of joy. He would race through the palace at top speed, while trying to avoid paperwork and General Berwald, but the one thing he could not figure out was why the Prince became so gentle with him, while displaying such proper behavior, such as holding his hand on walks and kissing his knuckles. It's not that Lukas did not enjoy the Prince's manners, but he felt like he was already being courted and everything was going too fast. He remembered when he slow danced with the Prince on their third night back. His heart could barely contain the storms of new emotions flooding him and he tore himself away from the Prince, while locking himself inside his bedroom never wanting to come out again. Emil stayed in the room next to his, but would come into his bedroom at nights wanting to hear bedtime stories of faraway lands and their heroes. Lukas would illustrate his tales with his magic, while amusedly watching his brother's eyes widen in joy and then droop down with sleepiness. "I remember when we were little and you would run out into the meadow, while looking for the butterflies hiding spots." Lukas said, as his little brother sighed and shut his eyes close. "They don't hide Emil, because they're always with you. And whenever I'm not there or you feel afraid, just talk to them and you won't be scared anymore. They adore you, as do I, my sweet little brother."

His brother drifted off to sleep, as Lukas stood up and headed for his bedroom door. He wanted to visit the meadow and consult the fairies, because he knew deep down in his heart that he had feelings for the Prince, but he couldn't exactly act upon it and he wanted to know why. Besides, love never hurt anyone, so what did he have to fear or was he just afraid of the change? Lukas ran out of the palace with his staff clutched tightly in his left hand, as his right hand flickered with a shimmery blue fire to illuminate his path. Many knights guarding their posts turned their heads to look at him, but as soon as they did, the only thing left visible in their sights was the trail of the sorcerer's golden trimmed dress. Lukas ran across the drawbridge, as the moonlight beamed down on him. His heart was beating abnormally, as his breathe came out in puffs, while becoming visible in the cold piercing air. He never did allow anyone in his heart and that is what bothered him. The sorcerer had absolute control over his feelings and emotions, so how did the Prince manage to creep passed his shields and make him feel absolutely helpless?

Lukas ran down the cobbled streets, while tears of fear ran down his ruby colored cheeks, as everything and everyone around him became numb. The only thing alive to the sorcerer at the moment was his ever-changing feelings and the non-empty throne that sat in his heart. This never happened to him before and the change was so drastic. He felt so giddy and self-conscious around the young Heir that it almost made feel like a naïve school girl in love, but the loss of control over himself was much worse, because it made him feel so horridly powerless and that was his worst fear.

He ran down the road and entered the forest, while collapsing on his hands and knees in front of the magical pond, as his tears rolled down his cheeks and into the glimmering clear waters of the magical little pond. "You swore an oath to us." a whisper from the pond said, as the clear waters rippled, while turning dark in fury. "Your feelings for the human will be your undoing. Please reconsider this relationship. The Prince only wants you for your powers. Why else would he go this far for a magic wielder? The only value you have for him is your magical strength. You're a prodigy and that is the only worth for him."

 _Meanwhile…_

The Heir frowned, as he raised the golden spyglass up to his azure eyes. He had recently gotten word from General Berwald that an assassin was after Lukas and himself, but that is not what scared him the most, because much graver news was told to him earlier from his knights. Lukas had been seen running away, while crying to himself and it frightened the Heir, because Lukas did not know about the assassin and might have already been in danger. And the Heir did not doubt Lukas and his capabilities of protecting himself, because he would never doubt a magic wielder and their immense strength of the supernatural, but he knew just how stealthy an assassin could be.

A gasp escaped his lips, as he spotted a man with a crossbow in hand and the symbolic black hat atop his head running down the dusty road, while the trail of Lukas's golden trimmed dress disappeared into the forest and behind the trees. The Heir immediately threw the spyglass down onto the wooden boards and climbed down the spy tower, while unsheathing his sword and climbing up onto his horse. "Berwald, make sure that no other intruder enters the village!" the Prince yelled, as he pulled the reins and took off, while the village gates closed behind him and the draw bridge to the palace rose.

XOXO

He shook his head, as the tears continuously dripped into the now dark waters of the pond. The sorcerer knew deep down that the Prince cared about him, because no heir would endanger their kingdom in great strife for someone they did not love. The farriers were wrong! In fact, they were the ones using him for his powers! How could he not have seen it before? Oh, how much years he had wasted serving the fairies! The sorcerer frowned and stood up onto his feet, while angrily snatching the necklace around his neck off and throwing it into the furious stormy waters of the pond. "I'm breaking my oath. I will not serve you anymore. My allegiance lays elsewhere now." he yelled bitterly, while gripping his staff tightly in his hands and turning around to walk away, but he couldn't move his body! What was happening to him? Why couldn't he move?

The stormy waters of pond thundered fiercely, while Lukas somehow started to move towards the pond, but not by freewill. "Do you remember your cross hairclip? We said it was magical, because it stopped any form of mind control." a whisper from the pond echoed, as the sorcerer's hands reached down to clutch his dress at the sides, while raising it up from getting wet. "We will have you and prevent you from turning out like your stupid ancestor, who gave herself up for that human's grandfather! This time we will change history, like before! Lukas, we'll stop you as we stopped your ancestor. Oh, how she cried and cried just like you're crying right now."

He gritted his teeth, as the water in the pond parted to reveal a staircase into the fairies kingdom, while his body walked nearer and nearer towards the staircase, but then he heard something. "Lukas, watch out!" someone screamed, as their hands grabbed his waist and pushed him down onto the grass, while an arrow struck the ground. The enchantment on him broke, as the disturbance continued around him, while the fairies left from being discovered and let the pond return to its clear waters. Lukas looked up and saw familiar azure eyes, expect only they were furious, but not with him. "Damn witch hunters!"

The Heir growled, while reaching down for the strapped poison dagger around his leg and flinging it at the assassin perched on a tree branch. Lukas heard a gasp and then a loud thud, as the witch hunter fell from the tree branch, while the Prince looked away to peer down at him. "If you're upset then talk to me, but please don't run away." the Heir said, while brushing his bangs aside. "I thought I lost you."

He smiled and grabbed both sides of the Prince's face, while pressing his lips against the Heir's. It all just felt right and maybe this was fate. Although, he didn't know for sure what happened with their ancestors, but he was not going to let anyone tear them apart now. "I knew you liked me back! Oh, and this is for you. I had it with me all this time, but it wants to be back with you." the Heir said, as he clipped the sorcerer's bangs aside with the cross hairclip from before. "I remember that time and I promise I won't let them get you."

Lukas blushed as the Prince pulled him into his lap, while his dress fell from his shoulders and warm lips met his throat. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Matthias' neck, while entangling his fingers into the Heir's tousled sunshine locks. His heart fluttered against his chest and nearly skipped a beat, as the Prince slid his hand underneath his dress and began to pull one of his lacy stockings down. "You're so beautiful." he heard the Prince say, as he smiled and hid his face into the Heir's shoulder. "I love you so much."

He gently pressed his lips against the Heir's neck, as hands slid up his thighs. "I love you too." he whispered, while he was lain back down on the grass.

XOXO

A frantic Tino raced across the cobbled streets towards the village gates with his bow and arrow strapped onto his back and his sword sheathed on his hip. "Open the gates now!" he commanded, as General Berwald's eyes nearly bulged out at the harshness in his sweetheart's voice. "I said now, honey. We need to check up on those two!"

The gates opened and Tino immediately whipped his reins, while Berwald galloped on his horse behind him. He knew that he was quite intimidating when angered and even more so than Berwald, but that was his personality and when he took control of situations no one could challenge his authority. Tino came to a sudden halt, as the Heir's horse loomed into view. He quickly jumped off his own horse and unsheathed his sword, while quietly walking towards the forest.

Berwald followed behind Tino, as his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the strange sounds emitting from behind the trees. "How queer." Berwald whispered, while stepping into the forest clearing and losing all grip on his sword. "Um…"

Tino, on the other hand, smiled at the shocked and embarrassed couple struggling to cover their decency. "Aww, you two are so cute." he said, while Berwald turned around and walked away. "I'm glad that love blossomed between you guys. I can't wait to tell the others!"

The Royal Physician skipped away; while the Heir smiled and reached down to kiss the flustered sorcerer. "I promise that I'll take you someplace where no one can bother us soon." the Prince said, as Lukas smiled and hugged the Heir tightly. "Aww, babe."

"I don't need any other place, because I'm fine just being with you." Lukas said, while the Prince grinned and tightened their embrace.

* * *

" _Please tell me what you think. Your words put a smile on my face. And I promise I'll fix any grammar mistakes soon."_


End file.
